Prince Ben and Peter Parker Supporting Characters
Supporting characters in Prince Ben and Peter Parker. Protagonists Mary Jane Watson - When Mary Jane heard from Eddie that Peter had gone into the palace, Mary Jane rushed there and went to who she thought was Peter until she realized that he held himself differently, being much stiffer. Knowing that the boy who came out wasn't Peter, Mary Jane wondered where Peter was. Mary Jane was later kidnapped by Captain Osborn to use as leverage over Peter. Mary Jane then got a rope tied to her neck to keep her close to Osborn. Mary Jane ended up freed by Eddie and helped a girl named Gwen trip Osborn when he tried to kill Prince Ben. She then gave Peter a sword, so he can help out. Once that's done, Mary Jane kissed Peter and praised the newly crowned King Ben. Gwen Stacy - Gwen is a lifelong friend of Ben's. She's also the daughter of the king's bodyguard, George Stacy. She's a schoolmate of Ben and Harry and the most mature of the three, often telling them to grow up, usually just before firing a spitball of her own at them, usually ending up in trouble too, though she's the only one that can nail Ben with a spitball. One day, Gwen became suspicious of Ben when he acted surprised by his royal duties and had trouble with falcon training. Gwen's super adhesive invention was later improved by Ben to look like a spider's web. That night, Gwen walked into Ben's room and confirmed that the boy wasn't Ben, especially after giving him "The look". Gwen heard from Peter that Ben had switched places with him to live the day as a peasant. Gwen accepted that and asked what Peter thought of the palace. Gwen then reminded Peter he was the prince when she and Peter learned that the king was very ill and on his death bed. Gwen led Peter to the king's chambers, asking if Ben talked about her and admitted that she liked Ben. Once Gwen had shown Peter the king's room, she was captured by Captain Osborn. Gwen ended up in a cell with Harry when Ben gets thrown in too. She tried to demand a release, but Osborn just ignored her. Gwen was then saved by Eddie and grabbed the skeleton key to get them off when Osborn's men arrived. Gwen then arrived at the throne room to help stop Osborn, and she tripped Osborn with Peter's girlfriend Mary Jane to help Ben out when he was disarmed. After Osborn was knocked out, Gwen told her father which one was Ben and praised him as he was crowned. Harry Osborn - Harry is a lifelong friend of Ben's. He's also the son of Captain Osborn. He and Ben are also schoolmates with a girl named Gwen. During lessons, Harry and Ben usually get in a spitball fight, but Harry usually ends up as the one with all the spitballs hit on his head. One day, Harry proclaimed he'd get a jab in during fencing with Ben. On that same day, while experimenting with an adhesive, shaped like a web, that Gwen made, Harry got the webbing in his face. He only proclaimed that it stunk. Later that day, Harry was taken to Ben's room by Gwen and realized it wasn't Ben when the boy didn't recognize "The look" that Gwen gave Peter. After Peter and Gwen left to visit the dying king, Harry wondered if the day could get worse when his dad arrived, knocked Harry out and took him off. Harry was thrown into a cell, and when Ben was thrown in too, Harry realized he didn't like his dad, and rejoiced at Ben returning until he realized that Ben was in there too. Harry then ended up saved by a friend of Peter and Ben's named Eddie and Gwen. Harry then went to the throne room and helped out by providing Eddie with arrows and tossing a battle axe at a chandelier, cutting it down and allowing for Osborn's defeat. After Ben is kinged, Harry praised him. Curt Connors - Curt is the teacher of Ben, Gwen, and Harry. He always keeps calm, and when Ben, Harry, and Gwen act up, he simply takes their straws for the rest of class, sympathizing with the prince but explaining that they need to give the king the peace and quiet he requires while he's ill. One day, Connors reminded the prince of his duties after an issue with a peasant and informed the prince when the king was on his death bed. Curt then comforted Peter about to coronation before the fight against Osborn, and he then praised the newly crowned King Ben. Antagonists Lieutenant Jason Phillips - The second in command to Osborn and the door guard. After returning to the palace following a raid, he mistook a peasant for the prince and quickly let him in. Jason was then grabbed by Osborn and shouted at when he was shown that Prince Ben was in his class room. Phillips later stole a chicken from a family where the husband was ill. When the peasant tried to stop Phillips, he disbelieved his claim as the prince and slammed a pumpkin onto his head. Phillips later learned that the peasant had a royal ring from O'Hern and tried to arrest him until he escaped with another peasant. Phillips later reported this event to Osborn, learning that it was the prince and Osborn had thrown him out. Phillips mocked Osborn until Osborn pointed out he wouldn't be in trouble if the prince didn't come back alive. Phillips then guarded the captured Ben, Gwen, and Harry when an executioner arrived, however, he ended up knocked out by the executioner, a friend of Ben's named Eddie. Category:Disney Category:Spider-Man Disney Category:Prince Ben and Peter Parker Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters